This invention pertains to control systems for maintaining an aircraft at a constant altitude. One type of aircraft altitude control system provides for the voltage output of an altitude transducer to be compared to a reference voltage and the difference to be amplified and then applied to the control system. Drift and uncalibration of the altitude sensor and/or the voltage reference and an uncertainty in barometric pressure compensation cause an unreliability in presetting the voltage reference for a desired altitude.